finns_kingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
MechanicalTale, an Undertale AU
MechanicalTale is an AU (Alternate Universe) of the indie-game called "Undertale", made by Toby Fox. The AU is centered around the idea that the Monsters won the war, but everyone execpt the royal family were wiped out. Gaster was retreived from a large underground lab that was found a little before the war started, and he re-made all the monsters, using mostly metal/mechanical parts. (Hence the name). These "New" Monsters were much more powerful than humans, some of them infused with the soul trait Determination. (More coming soon!) I have a story in the works, i guess I'll give a short "alpha dev" preveiw Story (Made by me, IamtheFinn!) It was a beautiful day outside. Grass was growing, the wind was blowing. Turbines were running, factories were pumping. It was an average day, in an average city. A city full of average monsters. Course the entire human population still thought the smokestacks were some magical device used to make weapons. That may be semi true, but it ain’t magic. It’s science. The humans were blown back to the dark ages when they tried to fight us. We just barely won. We’d still be in the dark ages too, would it not be for the Brilliant scientist, and my father, W.D. Gaster. He used monster magic, and combined it with known science, and created me and my brother, from a soul and a bit of dust. By now, we can create artificial souls. Our kind is flourishing, and honestly it’s thanks to the humans. Those idiots thought they could drive us off, ‘cause they wanted to be greedy. We fought back, and know they revere us as Gods. Here’s how it happened. The Human king was great friends with King Asgore, Gaster talks of frequent visits to and from the Human King. As gaster describes the Human King, he sounds a lot like Asgore. I wish it had stayed like that. Then the war wouldn’t have happened. Maybe me and Papyrus could live normalish lives. But, due to some “illness”, The king died. Their prince, malevolent as he was, gave us some peace. Asgore expected trouble. Whenever asgore went to the human kingdom, the Prince would stir up trouble, insulting us, and trying to stir up enough dissent that the humans would drive us out. At the time, humans were much stronger than us. They should’ve been able to destroy us. Eventually, i guess the prince had gotten tired of us. He told us to leave, to give them more room. He would claim that humans were set their by god, and should have dominance over all other living things, apparently even the sentient ones. If there's a god up there, why would he make us monsters, just to have us oppressed by the humans? Now the humans think we are gods. It’s almost ironic. That prince thought he could fight us off. The battle, no, the war, lasted for years. The Humans fought, and fought, but we could kill them fast enough that it was all at a stalemate. They humans would destroy an encampment, we would attack a city. It was a cycle of destruction, but the humans seemed to start to prevail. In monster history, one being will always be held high. A creature stepped out of a large portal one day, offering help. He looked human, but it was so obvious he wasn’t. He was as pale as the moon, and he had the largest sword I'd ever seen strapped to his back. He had an aura of casual-ness. His sword seemed to brim with power. (all of this is Gaster’s description of him. I’ve always wanted to meet him.) The monsters asked what he wanted in return. He never said what, always avoiding the question. Anyways, he did help us. He obliterated most of the human army, leaving some survivors, but enough that we could… take care of them.